I'll Never Forget Her
by Mercurius Aeris
Summary: This story is for 'Me' and 'riye' who requested a Raven/Fiona in my last fic. Reese and Raven are holding Fiona hostage. However, ignoring Raven and escaping isn't as easy as Fiona once thought.


__

I'll Never Forget Her

By: Mercurius Aeris

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This story is for 'Me' and 'riye' who requested a Raven/Fiona in my last fic. Reese and Raven are holding Fiona hostage. However, ignoring Raven and escaping isn't as easy as Fiona once thought.

Coupling: Raven/Fiona

Disclaimer: I own Zoids. I won it offa Ocean Group in a game of poker. I bluffed it with a pair of jacks.

Suckerrrrr. =P

(however I do wish I owned Raven^^ *Mercurius Aeris is seen worshipping a Raven shrine in her closet with pictures on the walls and torches on either side of the statue*)

~*~

Fiona stared out the window of her room, at the falling snow. It was a peaceful lazy Sunday at the base. Moonbay was as usual arguing with Irvine about something ego-related, Van was fixing up his Blade Liger, and Fiona was just sitting here.

Although it had been peaceful for only two days, the gang had already relaxed completely. But as for Fiona, she had a bad feeling. She tried telling this to Van, thinking he would understand her strange feeling. They _were _in love; he should at least take the time to listen to her. But he just laughed and told her she was being too complacent. And here she was. All alone. 

It was days like this that made Fiona feel so alone in the world, with no one to talk to about how strange it was to be leading this kind of life, no one to tell her worst fears to. She'd never dream of telling Irvine, and Moonbay wasn't good about that kind of thing. And Van, being the guy he is, would just tell her she was thinking too much and to lighten up. 

And then she started thinking about the recent battle with Raven. How alone did he feel, with only that creep Reese to talk to? He had mentioned that he only lived to kill, and that he would do it well, but why would he allow that to happen? Why did he seem so far away from the rest of the world? Why would he let himself drift away from emotion, feeling, _humanity?_ Fiona shook her head, standing up. Van was right; she _was _thinking too much. Now she was feeling sorry for that monster Raven. 

Fiona walked over to where Irvine and Moonbay were arguing. Why didn't they just admit their feelings for each other? Their constant arguing produced many headaches for the rest of them! Fiona moved away from them, and decided to talk to Van. Maybe he wouldn't be so absorbed in the Blade Liger and talk to her, maybe spend some time with her. He was always complaining about how he never got a chance to talk to her when there was fighting, and now that there was peace he didn't seem to care in the least.

"Hey Van." She greeted. Van turned around with a smile.

"Oh hey Fiona! Guess what! I just found out that there is an extra…" Fiona stopped listening. When Van talked about the Blade Liger, listening just wasn't necessary. He could amuse himself. 

She sat down next to him on the workbench as he explained in great detail the incredible mobility of this new armor that was flame-resistant that he was going to put on the Blade Liger. Fiona nodded every few seconds, trying to look interested in it. Why couldn't they ever have a normal conversation like a normal couple? "Anyway, hey I have an idea! Why don't we go to that restaurant in town, just the two of us? It would be a nice break from Moonbay's crappy cooking!" Van said, pulling Fiona's attention back to him. She nodded gratefully. 

"Oh that would be nice!" She exclaimed, smiling. _This _was the kind of thing normal couples did.

***

That night the couple walked hand in hand over to the small settlement, wrapped up in coats because of the cold weather. 

When they got there the restaurant was warm, and cozy. They pulled off their coats and sat down at a table. 

The idea was for the restaurant to have kind of a casual, homey atmosphere. The ceiling was old wooden planks, and the walls were a plain tan plaster. The floor was of used wooden panels, and the only light was the candles from the tables, giving off an almost romantic glow. 

"Uh listen Fiona, I have something to ask you." Van stated, seeming a bit nervous. 

"Yes?"

"Um, well, uh, I was wondering, um when this war is, you know, over, if you'd um well…" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yes? Go on."

"I was wondering if… you'd m-marry me." Fiona gasped as he took her hand. He slid a plain gold band on her finger. Fiona bit her lip, feeling tears of joy spring to the corners of her eyes.

"Of course." She whispered, barely able to get that much out.

"Fiona, I lo-" He was cut off by a loud crashing noise.

"Ahh!" A woman screamed as a black-cloaked figure entered through the door with a gun at the ready. It started to shoot randomly, and then suddenly another one came crashing in. The two figures started to open fire. Then the first one came over to Van and Fiona's table. Van jumped up in front of Fiona. The figure hit Van over the head with its machine gun, knocking Van out. Fiona screamed, and knelt down next to him, shaking him.

"Wake up Van!" She cried. The figure grabbed her.

"Come with me." It hissed, pulling her by her wrist. Fiona struggled, but it had too strong of a hold on her.

"Let me go!" She screamed. The figure covered her mouth and pulled her outside. Fiona blinked back fresh tears and continued to kick, but it did no good. The figure threw her on top of something. Fiona hit her head on something _really _hard and cold, and was immediately knocked out.

***

Fiona woke up with a pounding headache. She blinked, then looked at her surroundings.

"Wh-where am I?" She moaned, putting on hand to her head.

"At our camp." Came a calm voice. Fiona nearly jumped out of her skin, then looked to see who the voice belonged to.

"Reese!" She gasped. Reese came slinking into the tent with a weird grin on her face.

"Some guardian force member Van is. I only had to hit him once before he was knocked out cold." She snickered. Fiona shut her eyes, desperately trying not to cry. She looked up. 

"Why do you want me?" She whispered. Reese laughed.

"Oh we don't want _you_, we want the money we can get for you. And the information." Reese replied.

"Who's we?" Fiona demanded. Reese moved to the side of the tent opening. In came Raven. His clothes were wrinkled. He looked really tired. He yawned.

"You rang?" He deadpanned to Reese. She grimaced. 

"You disgust me." She muttered. He snickered, then turned his attention to Fiona.

"What can you tell me about Van's base?" He asked nonchalantly. "Might as well tell me, you won't be seeing your precious fiancé anytime soon if you don't." He added.

"How do you-"

"The ring, stupid." Reese cut in. Then she looked closely at the ring.

"Hmm, that's kind of nice." She said as she pulled at it. Fiona screamed. "Just give it to me and I might let you go!" Reese said a bit teasingly. Raven rolled his eyes.

"Just leave it be Reese, it's all she's got." He said, in a final tone. Reese made a face, and walked out of the tent. Raven crouched down next to Fiona.

"You don't have to tell me now, but please do. I promise you that we didn't kill Van, so you'll see him when you get back." He told her. Fiona swallowed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. Raven shrugged.

"I guess I have a soft spot for hostages." He replied, before standing up. He walked to the tent's entrance, then turned around. "Stay away from Reese for awhile, she's not in a good mood today. Scratch that, just stay away from her. She's a bitch all the time." Fiona giggled, then Raven got a strange look on his face before turning and leaving.

Fiona laid back, and closed her eyes. She _had _to get back. She couldn't just wait around and be the damsel in distress. She couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to do that.

She stood up, and smoothed her skirt. She peeked out the tent.

Raven was sitting next to his organoid Shadow, hacking away at a piece of wood with a pocketknife. Reese was nowhere to be seen. Fiona took a deep breath. If she waited too long, she might never get a chance like this again. _No time like the present_. She repeated Van's phrase before clenching her fists, and taking off in the opposite direction of Raven. He looked up. _Shit._ He threw down his current amusement to chase after her.

Fiona sprinted through the forest. There was an upside to the falling snow, and a downside. It covered her tracks, but she was freezing. She darted through a thicket, and collapsed in the middle of it, panting hard. She froze when she heard a rustling at the edge of the thicket. She didn't even blink, hoping that he wouldn't notice she was there. She saw him crawling through the brush towards her, biting his lip in pain as the brambles scratched at his pale face. Fiona jumped up and tore through the thicket, not caring how much she got scratched. She just wanted to escape.

She burst out the other side of the thicket, the pain finally getting her attention. She cried out as she ran, ducking under low branches and jumping over fallen logs. She could tell that Raven was hot on her trail. She looked back to see how close he was, and instantly wished she hadn't. She tripped over a log and slid down an icy hill, crashing into trees and bushes. Raven dove after her, and grabbed her ankle. They landed at the bottom of the hill in a heap. Fiona gasped for air, struggling to break free from his tight grasp. But he was too strong, and she was too tired.

He pulled her up, examining her cuts and scratches. He touched the ankle he hadn't grabbed. It was bruised, and swollen. Fiona yelped in pain when he pressed his finger lightly to it.

"It's broken." He stated, standing up. He still had a firm grip on her wrist. He looked her in the eye. "And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to escape like this. Now you won't be able to run if another chance comes up. Oh well, better for me." He said, lifting her up.

"W-What are you d-doing!?" She cried. He rolled his eyes.

"You can't walk with a broken ankle, can you? I'm _carrying _you." He replied, as he slung her legs over his right arm. His left arm was on her back. She relaxed. He started up the hill. "When we get back I'll get Reese to change your clothes and bandage you up. You do realize that you not only have tightened the security up on yourself, and gotten yourself a broken ankle, but you have also forced yourself to come into contact with Reese. Those _are _things that I don't think you wanted to happen, right?" She nodded into his chest trying to hold back tears. 

When they got back, a very angry looking Reese was standing in the middle of the campsite, arms folded, tapping her foot. Raven groaned.

"_Why _did you have to make a run for it?" He hissed. Fiona swallowed, trying to fight more tears. 

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. He nodded, walking over to Reese.

"I thought I told you to watch her closely, Raven." She said in a dangerously quiet voice. Raven winced.

"How was I supposed to know she was a fast runner who could ignore thorns cutting into her skin? _Reese._" He replied venomously. Reese growled. Then she looked at Fiona.

"Deal with her cuts and bruises. I'll deal with you later." She hissed. Raven made a face.

"Me?! Why me?!" 

"You have time."

"But-" She walked off before he could finish his sentence. He snorted.

"_You have time._" He mimicked, walking back to the tent. Fiona winced.

"I really am sorry to be-"

"It's Reese's fault." He cut in, placing her on her blankets.

"Why?"

"Because it was her idea to hold you hostage. If she wasn't such a lazy, money grubbing…" He mumbled the rest as he pulled out some cloth. He tore some off and dipped it in water. He squeezed the excess water out, and started wrapping it around her ankle. 

"Why lazy?"

"Because she thinks that she'll get all the information she needs if we just take you hostage. She never wants to do any work herself." He replied, tying the bandage off, then looking around on her arms and face for any cuts. The cuts were mostly on her face. He tore off some more cloth, and began to clean the cuts. Fiona blushed at the close contact. 

"Why are you so nice to me? I thought you lived to kill." He stopped for a moment.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Van asked me the same thing, you know."

"Oh did he?"

"Yes." She said, staring right at him. 

"Why are you blushing?"

"Why are you wondering?" She shot back. Raven shrugged. 

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Why should you?"

"You've got me there." He said, laughing a bit. She laughed too. Then they both stopped, and were silent, just staring into each other's eyes. They leaned in, and…

Fiona could feel her heart pounding as their lips met. She should've pulled away, but she couldn't. 

Images of Van went flying through her head, and she knew that this wasn't right.

But this was one very nice kiss.

She wanted to break away but she couldn't.

Because this was one very nice kiss.

Although it really wasn't a very serious kiss, just barely a brush of the lips, Fiona had a feeling it was about to change her life completely. 

***Three Months Later***

Fiona grumbled as Reese turned around from giving out a new list of chores for her to do, but she didn't make a scene. 

Living here in the same camp for three months had gotten Fiona into a constant rut. She wanted so desperately to see Van again, she was going crazy. But apparently there had been no attempt made by Van to free her, either that or he was dead. Fiona still kept the ring, but she had pretty much lost her faith in the Guardian Force. By now she figured that she'd be here for the rest of her life. 

Ever since that night she and Raven had kissed, there had been some serious tension between the two. They both felt bad for doing it, and so they were extremely embarrassed. Reese didn't know about it, but she obviously sensed the silence between the two. 

Fiona shoved the remnants of last night's campfire into the bushes on the edge of the clearing, but stopped. Raven was walking back. Her heart skipped a beat. Now that she knew Van wasn't coming to get her, she had allowed herself to fall in love with him, even though she never showed it. She knew it would never work, so she kept her mouth shut. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Raven deadpanned to Reese. She nodded. 

"I can't believe they haven't tried to retrieve her. They know she's not dead."

"I know!" Raven agreed, exhaling. The air pushed up his bangs a bit. Fiona looked away.

"Some fiancé you've got yourself." He remarked to Fiona. She winced, and opened her mouth to say something, when he walked away. She sighed, turning back to her work. 

After she was finished, she walked over to Raven's tent. She needed to confront him about what he had said about Van.

"Um, excuse me…" She started. He held open the flap for her to walk in. She entered, chewing her lip. "Listen Raven, I can understand your hatred towards Van, but please don't…" She stopped when he folded his arms across his chest, and gave her the most venomous glare. "Uh…" She tried to continue her sentence, but that glare had practically maimed her. "I… I…"

"Listen, _Fiona_, hate to break it to you, but Van's not coming. Van died in a battle this morning after getting in a fight with that Irvine guy. Apparently the two of them were drunk." He told her, his voice dripping with venom. Fiona choked.

"Wh-what? I…" She burst into tears. At first Raven just stood there watching. Then he finally gave in. He knelt down next to where she had fallen to her knees, and put his arm around her. 

"You're free now. Go. Get everything together, and return to where you belong, before Reese catches you." He whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at him. He looked away from her, biting his lip. She hugged him tightly, and stood up. 

"I'll never forget you, Raven." She whispered, before running out of the tent, out of the campsite, leaving Raven. He waited until she was out of sight.

"I'll never forget you, Fiona." He whispered, letting silent tears fall.

***The End***

Boy, am I feeling long winded today! So sorry that Raven is so OOC, but I couldn't channel him for the world. Um, well, this story is for 'Me' and 'riye'. (In my first Zoids fic they requested a Raven/Fiona)

Um, yeah, so if you'd like to request a couple, just tell me when you review! Ja ne, 

~* Mercurius Aeris *~


End file.
